The Kidnapping of Richard Grayson
by Daemon12794
Summary: Wally wakes up to a news broadcast that tells him that the ward of Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped! He doesn't know what's scarier - the fact that Batman hasn't found Dick after 12 hours, or that Bats doesn't KNOW who has kidnapped him.
1. Prologue

**Okaay, **Reading Nut Cassirole **asked for how Dick was captured. So here is a prologue. I know it's a little vague, but bear with. If you really really want to know how Dick was captured, feel free to read. ****If you're reading this for the first time… I strongly suggest that you _skip to chapter 1_, and come back here after finishing the story.**** Thanks so much! Please leave a review.**

* * *

Dick was bored. There was just no other way to put it. He was bored, bored, bored bored BORED. Yes, he was the one who came up with the idea of having a surprise birthday party for Bruce, but he didn't mean for it to go this way. Giving Alfred free reign on the guest list had been a terrible idea.

"_Keeping up appearances is key, Master Richard. Every year on Bruce's birthday, people expect a big party."_

"_But Alfie, I wanted this between friends! Not… those friends, actual friends!"_

"_You mean Master Clark, Master Barry and the others, yes?"_

"_Duh."_

"_Richard, please. It's 'yes' not 'duh'."_

"_grmpfh," he had muttered, and stalked off._

So now he was stuck waiting for the after party – the actual surprise party up in the Watchtower. Knowing Batman, Dick had spoken to the Leaguers in secret – not even Wally knew about the party. _God, this has to be the most boring thing I have ever been to,_ he thought as the wandered faaaaar away from the creepy women.

Suddenly, he spotted Talia Al Ghul entering the ballroom with three bodyguards_. Hello, what are you doing here? Alfred didn't even invite Catwoman, so why would you come here?_

He watched as Talia made her way straight to Bruce. Obviously, she caught his attention immediately. Her face was anxious, as she grabbed Bruce's arm and dragged him to another room. The door shut behind them. _Okay then, going to eavesdrop,_ said Dick to himself as he worked his way around the crowd, trying to make himself invisible to the throngs of the rich and famous.

He grabbed a drink from the passing waiter and pretended to lean against the closed door. He was about to take a sip when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the drink from him, "Now, son… I know Daddy Bruce drinks and all, but I tell you, you're far too young for that."

_What's he talking about?_ Dick wondered when he looked at the glass and realised he had picked up a drink that looked and smelled like some sort of whiskey. _Oh great. Thanks for that, Murphy's law_.

"I-uh- Didn't notice, Sir… I wasn't going to – I mean-"

The old man grabbed the glass out of his hand and shoved another that contained what looked like orange juice, "That is what boys your age should drink. Now let me see you drink that up."

_Anything to get you away from me, old man. Got some first-class spying to do_, Dick thought at he downed the glass in one gulp. Too late he noticed the tell-tale smell of chemicals in the drink.

Almost instantly, the room began to swim in front of Dick's eyes_. Aw… shit… some… sort… of… sedative… _He felt his legs give way, but he didn't hit the ground. The man caught him and pulled him behind the banquet table, laying him in a large container that had been used to bring food inside. The man crouched down, and removed his blazer and tucked it under Dick's head. The shirt and waist jacket allowed him to blend in with the service staff.

Nobody noticed anything unusual the waiter rolled the now-sealed container out of the ballroom.

_Bats… going… to… kill… me…_ Dick thought, as darkness closed on him from all sides.


	2. Chapter 1

"Yo, what's on the news this morning?" Wally asked, as he waltzed into the West family's kitchen on a Friday morning.

"Nothing that interesting," his dad commented as he passed a pile of pancakes to his son.

_Breaking news, it has been reported that Richard Grayson, the ward of billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne, has been kidnapped. The kidnapping is said to have occurred at a surprise birthday party for Wayne held last night. It is reported that none of the other invited guests noticed him missing until Wayne himself asked around for the boy. We are awaiting further news from the GCPD_

Wally spat out a piece of half-chewed pancake onto the table. _WHAT? Okaaaay, Robin's been kidnapped, but did DaddyBats actually let it go public? This means something's really __**really**__ wrong. _

"Gotta go, Mom, taking the pancakes with me!" Wally yelled. His mom turned around, but he was already out of Central City.

Wally skidded to a halt outside Wayne Manor, and knock rapidly on the front door. He paced around irritably until Alfred opened the door.

"Master Wallace, why, to –"

"? ImeanwhydidBruce –"

"I assure you Master Wallace –"

"Dickhas _never_ beenkidnappedfor _so_ _long_ before! he'salwaysmanagedtogetoutby _himself_ whyhas– YEAAARGHH" Wally's rant was cut off by the sudden appearance of Bruce Wayne, uncowled, in his Batman gear, in the living room of the Manor.

"What are you doing here? Haven't we spoken about you using your powers and stopping outside the front door where people can see you? And, that too, not only in civilian clothes, but also in your pajamas?"

Wally flushed bright red. _Stupid pajamas, knew I forgot something_.

But he steeled himself. Batman or no Batman, "What happened to Dick?"

Bruce pulled his cowl on, hiding his face. Alfred looked genuinely worried.

"Cave, now."


	3. Chapter 2

**Okaay, I dunno if I should put up a chapter of what Dick is going through or not… but until then, I'm keeping it to Wally's end.**

* * *

_Recognized: Kid Flash, B02_

Wally walked into the cave dejectedly, and took his place next to Aqualad in front of the screens. Batman had zeta-ed to the League headquarters. Green Arrow was relaying details from there.

"As you might have seen on the news, a boy called Richard Grayson's been kidnapped. Batman has confirmed that wherever the kidnapper has been keeping Richard, it's not in Gotham. We've narrowed down potential places, and you all have been given the Thar Desert."

Superboy cocked his eyebrow, " The Thar desert? You don't think that's a bit, I don't know, _near by_?"

Green Arrow smirked slightly, but it quickly disappeared. "The Thar's been one of the most recently recorded bases of Ra's Al Ghul. Although it's unlikely that he's the kidnapper, Batman's taking no chances."

Artemis held up her computer and started downloading co-ordinates and information on Ra's.

Wally looked up, "So why can't you give us a location to scout where we have a more plausible chance of finding him?" He said in anger.

"The League has taken those areas. Anyway, take the bioship, and scout the area in stealth mode. If you have any suspicion that Di- _Richard_ might be there, you are NOT to engage, but to report to Batman, okay? Go."

The team turned to leave.

Batman suddenly came on screen, "Wally, stay behind for a moment."

* * *

"Wow, Wayne's really pulled all the strings to find his kid… I mean, he's even got the _League_ looking for him?" Artemis commented to Zatanna, as the walked towards the bio-ship.

"Wouldn't any parent try to the maximum they can to find their child?" said Kaldur.

"Yeah, but he's got the ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE looking for him. I mean, I've seen the kid," Artemis commented as they took their places in the bioship, waiting for Wally, "he's a freshman at my school. Annoying little midget. Thinks he's really smart – although he actually is really smart," she admitted.

"He's a sort of, whatchamacallit, celebrity, or whatever, right?" Superboy added.

"Yup, Gotham's own Paris Hilton, the tabloids say." Zatanna giggled, " but he's really cute."

"Who is Paris Hilton?" asked Aqualad.

* * *

_He called me Wally. Not Kid Flash. Wally._

"Wally, this is purely recon. But I want you to understand, that if you do find him, you report back, okay? You don't orchestrate a rescue mission on your own, or with the team."

"You're becoming increasingly sure that's we'll find him with Ra's…"

"His daughter was at my…. Birthday party," the words rolled over his tongue with disgust, "last night. She came with bodyguards, but left alone." If the Dark Knight could look any darker, it was then. "Moreover, the league members are all reporting back as we speak, and they've all found nothing."

"It's not like Dick to leave no trace… I mean, he always manages to drop you a hint."

Batman's frown was visible even through his cowl, "Exactly."

* * *

**Wheeeeeeee, next we see what the team finds in Thar!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hee, I know I've just been dramatizing it so much. I didn't know writing ff could be so much fun!**

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet," M'gann pointed out to Wally as they jetted over the Arabian sea, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine…" Wally mumbled, as he stared out into the darkness.

"This Grayson kid, you know him?" Superboy asked.

"What? N-Why would you think that?" Wally almost shouted, as he remembered Batman's parting words, _If you __**do**__ find him, try not to blow his identity…_

_And we haven't even found him yet… Way to go, Wallman._

"Well, you've been pretty off ever since this thing's come up… I mean, if you know him personally…" Superboy trailed off, "Isn't that why Batman wanted to talk to you alone?"

"Hey, have I ever been down, or whatever before? And there's something called _privacy_, man. What the hell's your problem?" Wally burst out, getting off his seat.

Aqualad quickly got up and pushed him down onto his seat, "You need to calm down, Wally. He did not imply anything."

Wally sighed. "He's a friend. I… we… um… went to camp together. And, I pretty much saved his life once, when he was in central city." All in all, it wasn't a total lie. Bruce had in fact allowed Dick to go for a summer camp with him, a reason that they could use to explain the how-does-Dick-Grayson-know-a-kid-in-Central-who-does-not-even-go-to-his-school question to the media, if the question ever came up. But it was Robin who had saved him, that was before Wally was Kid Flash, and he had become a big fan of him after that. Well, until he'd become Kid Flash… then he became a fan of himself, of course.

Artemis put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Wally. If he is there, we'll get him out."

"ETA 10 minutes," M'gann called out.

10 minutes later…

"Holy Lord," Zatanna breathed.

"Uh, Batman? Aqualad said, after securing a connection, "I think Ra's has been expecting us."

* * *

**Hm, next chapter will take some time, because I'm going on a 10 day vacation, but I promise it will be the last. :D**  
**And do not worry, I'm not going to kill of Robin, let alone le très adorant Dick Grayson!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the delay, and if this seems melodramatic. We've recently suffered a tragic loss in the family, and I felt this urge to write. So write I did.**

* * *

The bioship was under camouflage. But an army of Ra's acolytes were staring at them, with a variety of weapons.

_-I'm on my way–_ commed Batman.

Inside the Cradle, Ra's was watching the confrontation on video screens. "See, young bird, your _father_ doesn't even bother to come here to fetch you, he chooses to send his posse of second-rate sidekicks."

But Dick couldn't hear him.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Wally yelled, vibrating in anger.

"Wally, please calm down," M'gann pleaded from the back.

Aqualad stoop up and faced Wally. "Kid Flash, if you don't calm down, I will force you to stay in the bioship. ALONE."

The bioship remained quiet for a few seconds while Wally managed to calm himself down, "Okay… okay. Why are we waiting?"

Aqualad turned away, looking back at the army of acolytes, "We're waiting. For Batman."

But they didn't give them the gift of time. One acolyte fired a shot, and so the volley of shots began.

"M'gann! Evasive manoeuvres! Now!" Aqualad shouted as they strapped themselves in.

"Superboy! Use your X-Ray vision, find another entrance!" Wally said.

"… There. 30 metres behind the army. Hidden by a dune, that's… not actually… a dune." Superboy replied.

"Figures," Artemis muttered.

"Why is everything always so deceptive," Superboy grumbled.

Wally stood up again, "Aqualad, let me out over there. Just let me into that… place. You know I can get in and out in twenty seconds. Just let me try. I can locate Di - Grayson."

Aqualad looked him in the eye," You are not going in there alone."

Wally felt his temper boiling over again –

"I will go with you."

"What?"

"You cannot do this alone."

"I can _try_. But the reason I'm choosing to go is because I'm fast enough-"

"You are NOT going alone – "

"YOU-ARE-NEEDED-HERE-I-CANT-EVEN-CARRY-YOU - "

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ALONE AND THAT IS FINAL– "

"Then let me go with him," Zatanna cut in softly.

Wally was vibrating again, "Look-the-longer-we-take-here-Dick's-life-is-in-danger-this-is-Ra's-al-GHUL-for-christ's-sake-we-are-wasting-time-just-"

"Fine, " Aqualad said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Go. Don't make me regret this action, Kid Flash."

"I won't," said Kid Flash grimly, as he picked up Zatanna and jumped through the opening M'gann had opened up in the bioship floor.

There was silence in the ship, which was cut by Artemis, " Did anyone notice that he called him _Dick_, or was that just me? Seems more than just a _camp friends_ to me."

"I heard that too. This Richard Grayson... You mentioned it earlier, but I didn't pay as much attention to the weight of your words then. Bruce Wayne has the entire Justice League looking for this boy… The Batman is… especially concerned, but Robin's just flamboyantly solving a case in Gotham… Kid Flash's close friend? I am of the opinion that Kid Flash knows more about this boy than he is letting on."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know I've extended it to one more chapter… but yeah.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Second to last. Sorry for dragging it again. *sigh***

* * *

"Close your eyes and hold on tight," Wally advised Zatanna as they approached the dune.

He zipped off, heading straight for the dune. _Please please please let superboy be right, or this is going to hurt like hell._

He need not have worried. The dune was a hologram, but inside, there was a door, guarded by about ten of Ra's acolytes. He and Zatanna took them down before they even turned to look.

Before entering, he turned to Zatanna, "Okay, here's where it gets tough. He's obviously got cameras all over the place, so I can't stop. We'll be seen if I stop. I'm going to check every room in the place and be back out before you can say Kid Flash."

"Wait, there's an easier way," said Zatanna, as she faced the door and muttered, "_tcerid em ot nibor_"

There was a short silence.

"Uh, Zee, no offence, but what did that just do?"

"Shh. Wait."

"Zatannaaaaaaaa –"

"SHUT UP KF HE'S HERE OKAY."

"Wha-"

"It was a spell that will guide me to Robin. He's here. Now carry me, will you? I'll direct you to him. _elbisivini ot eh trees eb ti nam ro enihcam. _And I've just solved your camera problem."

Kid Flash and Zatanna headed into Ra's headquarters. Zatanna occasionally told Wally to change directions, but they never met anyone on the way. Eventually they reached a locked door.

Kid Flash put Zatanna down and asked, "You're sure he's here?"

Zatanna nodded, and muttered an incantation. The door clicked open. Kid Flash pushed the door open.

* * *

"THIS ISN'T WORKING, AQUALAD, WE NEED ANOTHER PLAN," Superboy yelled from somewhere on Aqualad's right.

Kaldur took a moment to reply, he had his hands full with the medley of warriors fighting him, -_I concur, does -ngh- anyone have any ideas?_- he said over the telepathic link.

_- I don't think I can hold them off much longer. I've been fighting hand to hand for the last fifteen minutes, my arrows are long gone over. -_ Artemis' mind link was weak, showing her exhaustion.

Suddenly the telepathic link shut down, as the team heard M'gann scream.

"M'GANN!" Superboy headed off in the direction of the sound.

Kaldur was thrown off guard and lost his balance. He hit the desert floor with a resound thud, and could only watch as one acolyte grinned, holding his sword up high, ready to bring it down into Aqualad's gut. Kaldur closed his eyes, _So, it has come to this_. He waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Captain Marvel holding up the acolyte, who was now unconscious.

"What - "

Superman landed next to Captain Marvel, "Batman notified the League of your predicament," he said, as Batman himself came into view. The Dark Knight fixed him gaze upon Aqualad, "Where's Kid Flash?"

* * *

The door led into a huge cavern, which had a glass roof (_That's funny, never saw any glass roof form the outside, _thought Wally). The left side of the cavern was lined with computer screens, of which half showed the battle that raged outside. Wally didn't look to see who was winning, because a figure on the right side of the room caught his eye. Zatanna was right, Dick was there in that room all right. He was tied to a chair, blood running down the side of his face. From the looks of it he was unconscious (_Not dead, not dead, he can't be dead_, Wally thought). He was still in the suit that he had been abducted in, but the blazer and tie were gone. His shirt was torn, and Wally could see bruises underneath. There were welt marks on his neck. It was clear that Dick had been brutally tortured.

Wally had to bite his tongue to stop quivering in anger. Next to him, Zatanna's hands were on her mouth and she took in the poignant sight of the boy tied to the chair. To Wally, Dick always stood tall, despite his comparatively miniature size, but right now, the boy had never looked smaller.

"Who could have done this… _Why_ would _anyone_ do this?" Zatanna whispered.

"Well, it seems that I have underestimated your team," Ra's voice floated from the darkness behind the computer screens.

Wally turned, "_You_."

He shot at Ra's without thinking twice, "You-did-this-What-sort-of-sick-minded-bast-" but he only got that far with his sentence before he found himself flat on the ground.

"Please, boy. You mock your mentor with those _skills_," Ra's said, voice dripping with disgust, "Consider Richard's present condition my gift to the Detective. A feeling of what it's like to _lose your child_," he said, as he sidestepped wires that Zatanna had animated to bind him, "Is he not going to _grace_ me with his presence?"

"Lose your child? What the hell are you talking about? Talia's fine! She's in Gotham," Wally said as he zipped around Ra's, trying to find a weak spot.

"I was not talking about her physical health, foolish boy. I was talking about the fact that the Detective stole her from me! She no longer… no longer wishes to serve the house of Ghul!"

"Look old man, I don't know why you think anyone would wish to serve the house of Al ghool or whatever but –GUH- "

"ENOUGH," Ra's bellowed, as he suddenly swiped out and caught Wally by the throat, "Is the Detective so apathetic that he has no care for the well-being of his son?"


	7. Chapter 6

"… Because if he's not coming, I see no point in keeping the boy alive!"

A voice came from the doorway, "If that's what you think of me Ra's, then you don't know me at all."

Ra's flung Wally towards the direction of the voice, and turned to see Batman helping the speedster to his feet. Batman pushed Wally towards the doorway, nodding at Zatanna to do the same, before he started walking towards Ra's, "Is this all because of Talia? You torture an innocent boy to the edge of his life for revenge? And revenge for no crime that I have committed?"

Ra's spat on the floor, "Innocent? Ah, I suppose you're still keeping up appearances in front of the unsuspecting audience," he motioned towards the now empty room, save for Dick still tied up unconscious. Wally and Zatanna had left, "but now you see, Detective, we're more or less alone. Drop the pretense," he said acidly.

Batman sighed, "Fine. Why did you take him Ra's? If you wanted me to atone for my apparent hand in your daughter's dissociation from your cause, you should have done this to me," he said, gesturing at Dick, "He… he has done nothing to you, Ra's. He doesn't deserve this."

Ra's smirked as he picked up two swords, tossing one to Batman, "The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, Detective… It hurts, doesn't it, to see your child in such a state? Well, that is how is see my daughter!" he roared as he suddenly swung his sword at Batman. The clang of metal echoed about the room.

"Your daughter…" Batman grunted, as he parried Ra's' blows, "looks like that… only to you, Ra's, and… Dick…. Dick isn't my _son_. He's my ward."

Ra's took two steps back, "Oh, is that so? So he has no meaning to you then. Hm, a waste, then, keeping him alive." And he spun around and hurled the sword with pinpoint accuracy towards heart of the unconscious boy.

Batman turned and watched it fly through the air. He watched it bury itself into Dick's chest, and pass almost halfway through the chair behind it.

* * *

**The story hasn't ended yet.**


	8. Chapter 7

Batman took advantage of the momentary distraction to put his sword against Ra's' throat. He looked at Ra's, "Well, look at that. You've been working on your strength, now, haven't you?"

Ra's looked closer at the boy, "What…?" Although the sword had passed through Dick, no blood came. The boy had hardly even flinched. Then Ra's eyes widened as Dick disappeared altogether. Comprehension dawned on his face, as well as a hint of admiration, "Well played, Detective, well played."

* * *

Moments before, when Batman had helped Wally to his feet, he slipped him a note, which read, "_Get him out of here. Ra's must not know._"

Wally had pulled Zatanna out of the room, told her what she had to do, and shot back inside. While Batman kept Ra's distracted, Wally got Dick free and carried him out. The same moment, Zatanna finished her incantation, which created an exact image of how Dick looked moment before. All this happened in seconds; Ra's didn't suspect a thing.

Wally took Dick outside, where the fight was over. The intervention of the league had ended the battle within seconds. He headed for the bioship, where he met M'gann, who was being tended to by Martian Manhunter. Superboy was standing next to her. He nodded as Wally came in, taking in the sight of the unconscious boy in his arms.

Wally took Dick to a bed that had appeared at the back of the bioship, laying him down. Dick's eyes suddenly fluttered open, taking in his new surroundings. He saw Wally and mumbled, "Hey man… Long time… no see…" before drifting off again.

Superman and Zatara entered the bioship. Wally took a step back as Zatara began healing the worst of Dick's wounds.

"Where's Batman?" Superman asked.

"Inside. Are you going to help him?" Wally replied.

"What do you think he told me to do?" Superman muttered.

"_Stay here_," Wally growled in a bad impersonation of Batman's voice.

The two's soft laughter stopped abruptly as Batman himself walked into the bioship, heading straight for Dick. Zatanna ran up and stood beside Wally, gripping his arm tightly, "Is he going to be alright?" she whispered.

"Ow, Zee. Your dad didn't say anything, but he's Rob-uh… Dick Grayson, right? He'll pull through."

Superman nodded with a small, proud smile as he pushed Dick's hair off his forehead, "He'll always pull through."

* * *

It was dark when Dick opened his eyes.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns to earth. Good evening, Master Richard."

"Hey, Alfie," Dick mumbled, as he tried to sit up, but was pushed back down, "What year is it?"

A laugh emanated from the shadows, "It's 2032, mate. Say hello to the new Batman," A cowled figure stepped out, walking menacingly towards Dick until he suddenly tripped on the cape and fell flat,

"Crap. My nose!"

"Master Wallace, I really must object. If you insist on parading around wearing that, I suggest you do it elsewhere where there is little chance of falling into bottomless chasms."

Dick started laughing, but that quickly turned into a bout of coughs and ended in a groan.

"It seems laughing is out of the question, for the few days."

"Where's Bruce?"

"Here," came a voice, as another figure walked out from the shadows, and this time, the real Batman came a stood beside Dick, placing a hand on his forehead. The touch was so light, Dick could barely feel it through the bandages, "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy," Dick replied, giving a weak grin to his mentor, "But I'll manage."

Batman smiled, "I'm sure you will, son. Now Wally, did you know that what you're playing with has a timed self-destruct mechanism if it's taken by someone other than the usual hands?"

"_Crap._"

* * *

**There's an epilogue that I'll put up in a few. :) Hope you like how it's ending.**


	9. Epilogue

_Recognized, Kid Flash, B03_

Wally walked into the Cave, smiling as he saw Artemis and Kaldur sparring. Black Canary nodded at Wally, mouthing, "_You're next_."

_Oh, yay. Time to get beat up… again._

He headed off to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he was passing Zatanna's room, he poked his head inside, "Hey, Zee, how're you doing?"

"Oh, hi Wally! Pretty good, thanks," she smiled, " gotta report for training in a few minutes."

"You too – hey! That means you're going one on one with me!"

"That's… nice… Listen, I wanted to ask you something anyway. Well. More like, confirm something, but whatever," she said, as they both started walking towards the kitchen.

"Shoot, babe; I'm all ears,"

"Richard Grayson's Robin, isn't he?"

Wally froze as he was reaching for an apple on the counter (_Oh crap_, he thought), and Robin took this exact moment to walk into the kitchen (_Make that crap squared_,) and suddenly Batman's voice rang out on the speakers, but Wally could only think, _Crap cubed_.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I had great fun writing this story! I had thrown myself into it during my vacation; It helped me get through a hard time. I apologise for dragging it to eight parts, but I hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
